This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying and dispensing a plurality of plastic cards, more particularly small size plastic cards having at least one acute angular corner and being usable as toothpicks.
Dispensers for cards and other small articles are well known. They provide a container for the cards or articles such that the contents may be conveniently dispensed therefrom singularly. However, known dispensers are usually complex in structure and consist of moving parts which either are difficult to operate or easily break down in use. Furthermore, they do not provide any simple means for indicating the amount of contents therein. Some dispensers have open slots formed in their side walls to provide a visible means in showing the level of contents therein. However, such openings in the side walls are not satisfactory for contents which must be stored in a sanitary condition.